guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Imploding Past
Overview Summary #Meet Anton in Dalada Uplands. #Defeat the Charr warbands and discover the location of Rend Ragemauler. #See Captain Langmar for your reward. Obtained from :Captain Langmar in Grothmar Wardowns Requirements :Failure to Communicate Reward :*10,000 XP :*150 Vanguard reputation points Dialogue :"Anton went to the Charr for information? He always was a strange individual. Claims he was imprisoned in Surmia, and only escaped when the city fell. Still, he has served the Ebon Vanguard well. Whenever the issue of Rend Ragemauler comes up, he withdraws. He loses focus on everything except revenge. I do not know the details but can guess that this Ragemauler took something precious from him. His obsession will kill him if he cannot temper it with common sense. :Go. Find Anton. Help him work through his rage with the Charr. See that he returns to us in one piece. We cannot afford to lose such a skilled fighter." ::Accept: "Rage, rage against the dying of the Charr..." ::Reject: "But you can afford to lose me, I see. Hmph!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Anton: "Ahh, the call of battle was too much to ignore, was it? You were drawn here like a griffon to its mating grounds." :Anton: "I welcome the extra talons. Come. One of these Charr knows where I can find Rend Ragemauler, and I intend to extract that information." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Charr Axemaster: "You seek the Ragemauler? Tell me, does your kind always seek death?" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Charr Prophet: "You will find nothing here but pain and suffering!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Charr Prophet: "Pathetic humans. Do you really think you can stand against us?" Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Charr Prophet: "The Ragemauler approaches. As we speak, he comes to Sacnoth Valley. Are you so eager to die?" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Anton: "At last, I have my answer. Sacnoth Valley! For his help, I have this Charr a quick death. For your help, I grant you reprieve from what must come next." :Anton: "Tell Captain Langmar where I have gone. This is simply something I must do alone. My life has led, inexorably, to this moment. A life lived too long in pain over those whose lives and loves and dreams were cut short. Farewell." Reward Dialogue :"I was afraid of this. Anton has become enslaved by his emotions, driven by obsession into rash action. I must deal with this situation before his actions bring ruin down upon us all! Thank you for your assistance in this matter. I fear I will have to call upon you again soon." Followup :The Assassin's Revenge Walkthrough All this quest requires, is for you to follow the quest marker killing bands of Charr. For anyone not Warrior class, equipping Pain Inverter and Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support, esp. at high reputation levels, will make short work of almost any normal mode charr group encountered. It is also possible to get Vael to assist you in this mission, making it even easier. Trivia *The Accept option refers to the poem, "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" by Dylan Thomas. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points